narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuko Uchiha
'Izuko Uchiha '(Izukoサス, Uchiha Izuko) Also Know as Crow (カラス, Karasu) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Daughter Of Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha, as well as an actual reincarnation of Madara Uchiha and Indra Ōtsutsuki and a former ally of Konohagakure and Otogakure. Background Izuko was born after the events in the last. After Naruto and Hinata`s wedding, Sasuke returned to Konoha and heard the news of Orochimaru being Pardoned by Naruto. After making a deal with Tsunade and the other Kages, Orochimaru and Sasuke scampered Izumi and Itachi Uchiha,s remains and were able to bring them back to life, avoiding the use of the Edo tensei and convincing Naruto to let them stay in Konohagakure. Two years after this, Itachi proposed to Izumi and sometime later both of them decided to get married and invite all their friends and family. Shortly after getting married, Itachi and Izumi had a daughter who they named Izuko. Unfortunately for them, on the day Izumi gave birth to Izuko, Shin Uchiha entered Konoha without being spotted and entered the hospital bedroom Izumi was, with the mission to kill all known members related to Sasuke. Itachi overheard Izumi`s screams from the outside of the hospital. Even though he rushed to the room, his speed was not enough to prevent Shin from killing Izumi and threatening Izuko. Before Shin vanished, he warned Itachi that when the time came, his daughter would come for him and get killed in an effort of eliminating him. Itachi did everything in his power to save his wife, but it was too late. Izumi`s dying wish was for Itachi to care for Izuko the same way he would have done with her. After Izumi`s funeral, it is revealed to Itachi that Shin imprinted a mutated chakra virus on Izuko, threatening to kill her. Orochimaru was able to save her, but at the cost of imprinting on her six genetically modified cursed marks to prevent her chakra from flowing out of her body. Devastated by his family’s future, Itachi moved to the outskirts of Konoha and during a short period of time, he Isolated his daughter and himself from the outside world. After entering the academy, Izuko was bullied and constantly harassed by other students and kids, as well as some teachers. Due to this, she constantly seeked approval from all the people in the village and did her best to be a nice person. Sadly, this became a challenge to her due to the fact that Izuko wasnt able to control her chakra levels due to Orochimaru`s Fūinjutsu and her progress in both genjutsu and ninjutsu was slowed down, causing her to become a blank of weakness and uselessness. Izuko began earning confidence in herself after meeting Konsu Risuhara , a Kunoichi in konohagakure who had just gotten engaged with Rock Lee . Izuko was bullied in a corner of an alley by three kids untill Konsu came to her aid. Unknown of her Fūinjutsu, Konsu helped Izuko and healed her wounds, afterwards inviting her to eat at her newly bought house in the village. Lee arrived shortly after and the three of them talked togheter untill Lee offered to walk Izuko down to her home, with Konsu and Izuko saying goodbye to eachother affectively. When Izuko returned home with her father worried sick, he told his father that he had made a new friend, to which Itachi replied with a smile. Some time later, both Konsu and Lee invited Izuko and Itachi to a Shangai festival in Konoha, which Izuko attended with his father after convincing him and getting Sakura to make him a yukata. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT